Remember
by SlytherinAngel
Summary: A short and sad fic. Harry and Voldemort are dead, and Hermione struggles with her best friends death. In the end, Hermione realizes that there is another friend who needs her...


I remember what they called us. The Dream Team; The Three Musketeers. I remember. I was the bookworm, the one who always thought logic. The Brains of the operation. You were the brave and loyal friend. You were always sure of what you wanted and who's side you were on. And he - he was the Boy Who Lived. Everyone knew him, or knew of him. They looked up to him, because they were convinced that a small boy could defeat the greatest dark wizard of all time.   
  
I remember.  
  
I also remember the days after the Final Battle; the Final Attack. The day after was heart wrenching. The dark lord was dead, yes, but so was their hero. But I knew the truth. He didn't stop the darkness. You did.   
  
I remember.  
  
I remember the looks on people's faces as they realized that we were the only survivors of the attack that would change the history of wizardry forever. Their hero was gone. Dead. Never to return or see the light of day again.   
  
Oh yes, I remember.  
  
I remember feeling that I could have done something to stop them from killing him. He was my friend, closer to me than anything, even you. He was my family, my brother. And they killed him because they thought he possessed some great magic. Well, they were wrong. He was loved, and that's all that kept him alive. Our love for him, and the love his mother had for him. I sat for days on end in that hospital wing. I didn't talk to anyone, not even you. In the end, you changed all that. You showed me how precious life is, and that sometimes, bad things will happen. We can't forget, but we can't dwell on it.  
  
I remember now.  
  
I remember being a shell of my former self. I never really did go back to being the bookworm that I was in my youth. Back then, I had high hopes and dreams. Now, I have barely anything. Except you. You are my soul, my reason for living. It's not just that I'm using you because you are there - you are not something I want to cling on to. I hope to be myself again. But the memories that haunt me, and the nightmares that pervade my dreams prevent that.   
  
I will always remember.  
  
I will forever remember the way you looked after the final explosions. They are forever etched in my memory. Blood stained your robes, and you had a cut just above your eyebrow. Your robes were torn, and I could see a large gash on your leg, where I was almost positive there would be a scar. You saved me. And he saved you.  
  
I'll remember.  
  
I will remember the way you looked at me as the smoke cleared; the pain and - could it have been, happiness? - in your eyes. Happiness that the dark lord was dead, pain, because your best friend was dead. I knew, then. I hadn't known it before, or rather, I had known but just wanted to deny it. I couldn't lose my best friend. My confidant. He was as much a part of me as he was of you. How could I forget that?  
  
I can't.  
  
I remember running to his limp body, beating his lifeless chest with my fists. He couldn't leave me, he couldn't! I needed him. How could I have taken that for granted? All the time we had spent, all three of us, together. The Dream Team.  
  
Remember?  
  
I do.  
  
You pulled me out of the dark abyss I was slowly sinking in to. You gave me light, hope, and the one thing I needed most. Love. You showed me that it wasn't my fault that he had died. It wasn't my fault that his life was taken from him. It wasn't my fault. And I needed to believe that. I had forgotten, but you hadn't. You were my light, my knight in shining armor. Yet through all that, you showed me something else that I hadn't known, or that I hadn't realized until that very moment.  
  
I loved you.   
  
And I always have.   
  
Through everything, through nothing, through ups, and through downs, I had loved you. I still do. I always will. My heart belongs to you, and you need to see that. You showed me that life isn't that bad. I can live through it, but you didn't show me that I needed you. You left me to figure that one out by myself. Be proud. I've realized what you meant to me, and in return, you've shown me the love that I needed, or else I wouldn't have survived. Can't you see? We belong together, we need each other. Or at least, I need you.   
  
Please, remember.  
  
I love you.  
  
And I still do. 


End file.
